After the Snow
by Shadows in the Clouds
Summary: After a chance encounter with the Doctor in an ally in Canada, Makenzie makes some changes to his life. Follow the ups and downs of their life on the TARDIS and how a bitter old man learns to trust again. Rated M because of depictions of blood and gore.
1. A cry in the Wind

After the Snow

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did Rose would not be in a parallel universe. I only own my original characters.**

Makenzie was young when she was left on the street to live out her days. Her parents thought she just had a dangerous, genetic anomaly. They refused to pay for treatment so they threw her out in the cold. The condition on its own was not deadly, the only deadly thing about it was the power that could come with it. Power that could change the life of a sad, lonely man. A traveler who saw the beginning and the end.

She was 18 when Makenzie's life took a dramatic turn. The dusty haired girl was walking in one of the ally's she frequented in hopes of finding decent shelter for the night. She heard the clang of a trash can fall not too far away. She kept up the search for shelter, ignoring the noise. In retrospect this was not a wise decision for her as when she turned the corner she ran smack dab in to a big, burly man. Now this man looked like any other big, burly man to wander the streets but it was his personality that made him a threat. He held his knife high, a murderous grin spread across his ugly face. Makenzie screamed in hope that someone would hear her and come to her aid.

The Doctor had not too long ago dropped Donna Nobel off at her home and had once again entered the TARDIS to travel alone. After the rigmarole that took place on that Christmas Eve with a runaway bride and an alien invasion, he had zero interest in finding a new companion any time soon. He had had enough heart break for this incarnation of himself. Even with that The Doctor decided to stick to Earth for the time being. Plugging the coordinates into the console he set off. The TARDIS landed with the usual squeal of the breaks and he stepped out into snow, real snow! The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS to check where he landed as most of the time the TARDIS has a mind of its own. He glanced at the screen and read where he was.

"Toronto Canada!? Never been here before, should present something interesting."

He stepped back out of the TARDIS he took a good look at his surroundings. Judging by the snow on the ground he thought it had to be at least January. The Doctor strolled down the street of what he assumed to be the downtown area past many little shops and alley ways, past City Hall where reporters where crowded around a large man as he denied any allegations of smoking cracked cocaine and sleeping with other women.

The Doctor continued his walk but as he passes the CN Tower he heard a scream.

"Please help me! Please, please, somebody help me!"

The Doctor started running toward the source of the scream he heard, well at least he thought he heard it. It felt like a pained buzzing in the back of his brain. Like someone cried for help but on a psychic level. He kept running past pedestrians on the street until the Doctor turned down an ally way near the pier and saw an act of hatred. A look of hate and loathing spread across his face as he took in the scene. A young girl, no more than 18 with brown hair and striking green eyes was being pinned to the ground by a much bigger man. Her mouth was taped shut and a deep gash seeped deep scarlet blood from her right calf. The man, with his knife held aloft paused when he saw the Doctor and stood up.

"Well if it isn't my lucky day," the burly man chided "another fool walks into the trap." He turned to the Doctor. "If only you were a girl. Oh how I love girls, their blood smell so much better."

The Doctor looked dumbfounded. He'd been around 902 years, give or take, he'd lost count at this point, and this was something now. A man of foul intent, who had the look of pure hatred and a lust for blood. He had seen this look in the Timelords during the Time War, but he never expected to see this look on a human. This look was pure savage, almost animalistic, and it meant danger. Danger not just for him, but for the young girl who lay on the ground bleed and screaming in her head for help. The Doctor knew he had to make a choice fast before the man had the opportunity to take another step forward.

 **Hi people this is my very first fan fic so please feel free to tell me how I'm doing. Updated will be sporadic as I'm a full time student with a job sorry. If I get any fact wring about the Doctor or the layout of Toronto (I'm from Calgary) please let me know so I can fix them.**

 **-Shadows**


	2. Not alone

**Chapter 2 whoot whoot I'm on a roll!**

The Doctor stood tall as he faced the man and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You don't want to mess with me. I'm the Doctor. I'm nine hundred and two years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and I don't like it when people hurt others. I've seen more bloodshed than you could believe, AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY MORE!"

He ran at the man skillfully dogging the knife. He grabbed the burly man's right arm and twisted it forcing him to drop the knife. The Doctor kicked it away. He felt triumph rise in his chest, but in his moment of glory he loosened his grip causing the man to jerk free and run. The Doctor wanted to run after him and was about to until his gaze lowered to the girl on the ground. He felt obligated to help her first. He knelt by her face and looked into her eyes. They were glazed with pain and suffering that he had only seen one other time, the Time War. No one of her age should have the eyes of someone who had seen so much and suffered so much.

"Can you tell me your name?" The girl looked up at him and only held fear I her eyes. "It's ok I just want to help. I'm the Doctor and I help people."

"Please no, no doctors. Please. Th… they only ever turn me away…" The look of distress that crossed her face did not go unnoticed by the Doctor as she passed out for exhaustion and blood loss. He couldn't leave her so he ran as fast as he could searching for his TARDIS. The Doctor opened the doors and ran to the console and plugged in the coordinates of the girl and timed it so he would arrive just after her left her side to start running.

He stepped out of the TARDIS and ran to the girl's side. He gently picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS. He walked to the med bay which the TARDIS conveniently placed as the first door after the console room. He laid her down on a bed and began to treat the wound to her leg. The flow of blood had not stopped and left a trail on the floor. The Doctor wrapped her leg tightly to staunch the flow while he set a medical scanner to work and grabbed the tools he would need to heal her.

Just as he grabbed the last of the equipment he would need the scanner gave a loud beep telling him it was done. He places the tools and medication on a tray and looked at the screen. His eyes widened in shock. _No I can't be! This is impossible. I'm the last I can't be!_ On the screen read the words;

Name: Makenzie Logan Wood

Born: Toronto Canada

Date of Birth: October 31 1995

Gender: Female

Race: Timelord

The Doctor could not believe his eyes at what was written on the screen. How was this even possible? In all his years of facing the unthinkable, this, this was new to him. This had to be chance. A classic case of boy meets girl, boy discovers girl is part of a race he thought he blew up. Now he understood the girls' terror at the thought of seeing a doctor. 2 hearts in modern day Earth was enough to warrant ridicule and medical experimentation. If this girl was Timelord, the Doctor vowed to keep her safe. He turned back to her to tend to the still seeping wound on her leg, removing the bandages and carefully stitching it back together.

After fixing the girls leg the best he could, the Doctor pulled up chair and sat next to the only other member of his species. He looked over to her face and sighed in relief when he realised that her face no longer had a pained expression. " _Makenzie,"_ he thought, " _How are you even possible? What even happened to you?"_ He looked on with a lint of determination in his eye. He wanted to find out how a Timelord had even escaped the time war, and so young at that.

So the Doctor sat by her side waiting for her to wake up. He sat all through the night because he had no intention to wake her up. So he just sat up with her until around 1am on the TARDIS when Makenzie started to stir. It started with small whimpers that quickly turned to screams and shaking. She was having a nightmare. The Doctor was at her head trying to rouse her form the terrors that plagued her dreams.

"Makenzie! Wake up! Please! You're ok, you're fine. It's safe now. I won't hurt you"

The Doctor sat up the now awake and panicking girl and held her in an embrace until her breathing began to slow. He loosened his arms around her to allow better breathing as he turned to her.

"Hi Makenzie, I'm the Doctor. You're safe now don't worry."

"What did you do to me? Why not just turn me away? You're a doctor so if you saw what I am why didn't you just kick me out?" Makenzie inquired with a look of depression crossing her features.

"First of all I'm not a doctor, my _name_ is _the Doctor._ " He gave her an irritated look but continued. "Secondly, you're not a strange person. 2 hearts, it's not that wired. I've got 2 hearts. The only thing that makes you strange is you're too much like me. I'm an alien for the planet Gallifrey. I come from a race called Timelords. I'm the last one left. Well… not any more. I was until I met you."

Makenzie, who had stayed silent the whole of this speech looked awe struck at this man who currently had his arm around her shoulders steadying her. She was in shock at his words. This was a first. A person, or alien, who didn't fear her 2 hearts but held some sort of affection to her. She knew he did, she could see it in his eyes. But this didn't stop the shock setting in and her passing out in the mad mans arms.

 **A/N: thanks for all the lovely likes, faves, and reviews.**

 **Time twilight: Spot on chicka, our friend Makenzie is a lovely time lady. As for the plot, it will fallow the story when we have the companions. For the age out the mad man it will not fallow canon, you'll see why soon.**

 **Bye my loves -Shadow**


	3. Explanations

**A/N: This chapter should clear up any questions left unanswered. As always I only own Makenzie and any other OC's that make an appearance.**

The Doctor looked down at the passed out girl in his arms. Thinking over what he had just told her he inferred that this was the cause of her passing out. Mabey when she woke up he should take things slow and let her ask the questions to restrain him from flipping out like and excitable school kid.

It took another 4 hours for Makenzie to regain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes only to see that stupid doctor person sitting by her bed. His eyes looked into hers with an air of intrigue mixed with forgiveness. It appeared like he wanted to talk to her but he had silenced himself to allow her to talk.

"You can't be real." Stated Makenzie. "No one is this kind to a poor girl living on the streets."

The Doctor looked at her for a few more seconds then looked away and began to speak. "I guess I owe you an explanation of what I told you earlier." He timidly looked back at her and continued. "My name is the Doctor and I come from a race of people called Timelords form the planet Gallifrey."

"So you're an alien? Prove it."

"Alright." The Doctor began to pull out his stethoscope.

"Not with the 2 hearts. That won't prove anything to me."

"Alright, hop in this wheel chair and I'll show you." The Doctor helped Makenzie into an ancient looking wheel chair and began to wheel her to the console room of the TARDIS. Once they reached the console room he opened the door and wheeled Makenzie to the opening. Makenzie looked out of the opened TARDIS door. Her eyes grew large with amazement ant what she saw. An expansive nebula was the sight she was greeted too. Great gas clouds of purple and blue, red and orange, yellow and green, and so many other indescribable colours.

"This can't be real! This is some kind of joke. OMG this is insane! How are you doing this?" Makenzie spouted question after question, her mouth moving at a million miles a minuet. The Doctor just looked on with a smile on his face as Makenzie looked out at the universe in wonder an awe.

"This is the twin Jet Nebula, or Butterfly nebula if you prefer. And I know what you're thinking, this is not a projection of any sorts. This is the real, so so real. This is what I see regularly. So will you of course that is if you want to come with me."

Makenzie looked up at the Doctor as he walked over to close the doors to the TARDIS. He wheeled her back to hr bed in med bay and helped her get settled back in. Makenzie looked back to the man next to her. She had so many questions and she had to get answered.

"Why me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, why me? Why save me? I'm a street kid. No one even thinks to help me."

The Doctor thought for a minute before proceeding. He didn't want to freak her out too much. "I was just walking around. I just lost someone important to me and I needed to get away and Toronto seemed like a fun, new place to go. I was only walking when I heard you."

"But how could you hear me? My mouth was covered in duct tape." Makenzie looked at the Doctor waiting for an answer.

"I heard you in my head. I'm telepathic. Normally I can only reach others if I'm directly touching them. But with you, I could hear you, very clearly in my head. That only happens with Oods and other Timelords." Makenzie looked at him in confusion. "An Ood is an alien species." He mumbles to her to erase some of the confusion.

"That doesn't answer how you could hear me. I'm not alien like you. I just can't be." She whispered.

"But you are that's the strange part. All the scans I did on you while you were unconscious said Timelord. Every. Last. One. It's conclusive. You have 2 hearts, you're telepathic, hell you even have Timelord TNA. You're impossible."

"If all your scans say I'm like you, how does that make me impossible?" Makenzie inquired.

"Until a few days ago, I was the last of the Timelords. My home is destroyed. A war happened, the last great time war, between us and another race called the Daleks. It lasted a long, long time. Far too long. All of creation was on the line and I made a choice. I regret this choice with my whole being."

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"I blew it up. I blew up my planet. I blew up Gallifrey. I killed millions to save billions." The Doctor had tears in his eyes now and his voice cracked as he spoke.

Makenzie looked at the sad man and decided not too press further. This would be a longer discussion for later.

"So you just travel around the universe in your spaceship?"

"Oi, it's not a spaceship. It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. This is how I get around. The TARDIS can travel in time as well as space."

Makenzie continued to look confused but she had a better feel for how the Doctor felt, she knew what it was like to keep running and to be so lonely.

"How old are you Doctor? You said that the war lasted a long time but you look so young, other than your eyes. You have the eyes of someone who has seen pain and loss."

"I could say the same for your eyes. As for my age, I don't know any more. I'm so old I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am. Though I think I'm around 900 odd years old, though I'm not too sure."

Makenzie yawned not out of boredom but out of exhaustion. The Doctor noticed this and helped Makenzie lay down and get comfy as she drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with travel, war, and a sad old man in a blue box.

 **Hi people, so I hope that this chapter answered some questions about how Makenzie will relate to the Doctor. Next chapter we'll find out how Makenzie got to Earth in the first place. Luv ya peoples. –Shadow 3**


	4. No dry eye

**A/N: I hope the last chapter cleared up any behavior flaws and answered some questions, now on with the show.**

Makenzie, for once in her life, slept relatively well. Although she had nightmares that night, they didn't wake her. The Doctor had once again stayed by her side that night but allowed himself to fall asleep. He was the first one up the next morning. He looked over at Makenzie and decided she looked very pale and thin. He zipped over to the kitchen, which in his need of it had shifted closer to the infirmary. He began to create a protein rich meal to help replenish the blood she lost. He compiled a plate full of eggs, and toast covered in jelly, (a fresh jar as the last 3 he'd eaten out of with his fingers.) and brought it into the infirmary so that Makenzie could have something to eat.

When the doors slid open the Doctor saw Makenzie sitting up in her bed. Her eyes where red and puffy like she'd been crying. The Doctor walked over to her and set the food he had prepared don on a tray. He sat next to her on the bed and nodded to the steaming plate of eggs and toast coxing her to eat.

After he got Makenzie to eat most of the meal he'd prepared, the Doctor thought it right for a little more question time.

"Makenzie, why where you out on the streets and not with a family?"

Makenzie paused and looked at him. She wondered if she should tell him the truth. He seemed trustworthy enough.

"I don't have a family any more. They got sick and tired of me."

"Why would they throw you out? What happened?"

"When I was born I was fine, but 3 days later when my parents were about to bring me home…" She paused and took a deep breath, "They found the 2 hearts. I was in and out of the hospital until I was 8. After that they just threw me out, said they couldn't afford me anymore with all the medical expenses. I don't understand why though, my hearts work fine and my health was fine until I was thrown out." Makenzie looked as though she was about to cry.

"You're safe now, you never have to worry about food or shelter again. Now this next bit may come as a bit a shock. When you were sleeping I did some research to find out how you got to Earth. Now you were born on Earth but not your birth parents. Your real parents were some of the members of the high council. It looks like they left you on Earth and you and another infant were switched in the hospital. You my friend are very lucky to be alive. You escaped the Time War."

Makenzie didn't feel so lucky. Sure she escaped a war, but in turn she spent 10 years being abused on the street. Even if this was all a bit hard for her to handle, she accepted the news as truth. This all explained a lot. She never looked like her so called parents. They both had red hair with gray eyes. She had dusty brown hair and olive green eyes. She never was their daughter to begin with, and she was okay with this. No self-respecting person would chuck a child out on the street so young. She wanted to stay with this man. He seemed nice and it looked like he acutely cared. Logic kicked in as she thought. If they were the last of their species they should stick together. Two lonely souls who found each other sounded very poetic to her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

Days passed and Makenzie started to get better. Her hair was now clean and detangled, her eyes shone with life, and she was slowly reaching a healthy weight. The Doctor was there to help her if she needed it especially when it came to moving around the TARDIS. She was slowly getting better, but even then she still had nightmare. Every night Makenzie would wake up screaming and no sooner would she start she would stop because the Doctor would come running into her room and he'd hold her as she cried. As they grew closer she began to reveal the gruesome details of her night mares. The Doctor never commented on the things she told him, the things she had to do to survive. He never judged her, he only held her close and offered comforting word to ease her tears.

Days turned into weeks and the Doctor and Makenzie became closer. The nightmares and decreased and Makenzie's leg had completely healed. Even with the decrease in nightmares, every night the Doctor could be found curled up in Makenzie's room with her. He had quickly discovered that the both slept better that way. With their telepathic link they shared their dreams, and every night the Doctor would try his beat to send her peaceful dreams.

One morning after they had woken up and had breakfast the Doctor decided that after every gory detail Makenzie had given him he thought it time to repay the favor. After washing up he led her to one of the more secluded rooms on the TARDIS and they entered. He thought the garden would be a more relaxing environment and would help him remain calm.

"I've been holding out in you Makenzie. You've told me so much about everything you've had to endure. You've been honest with me and you deserve the same respect."

The Timelord and Timelady sat down side by side in the red grass surrounded by silver leafed trees and they just sat in silence for a moment enjoying the scenery. It was the Doctor who broke the calm.

"This is what our planet looked like. Gallifrey was such a beautiful planet. I grew up just outside of the city of Arcadia. I loved it there, but it's gone now, all of it." He took a deep breath to compose himself and continued his tale. "When the war started it was hell. We fought hard. In the beginning the war was fought mostly in the space between Gallifrey and Scaro, the planet of the Daleks. This lasted for a while and our defenses held for a while. One day, the sky trenches that kept Arcadia safe were breached. The Daleks got through. It was a massacre."

The Doctor's eyes filled with tears at the memory of all he'd lost that day but he pushed on. "That was the day I did it. There was no other way around it. I got my hands on this weapon called The Moment, The Galaxy Eater. I don't remember much after that. I had no intention of living after I activated The Moment. I don't know how I lived but I did. Soon after I regenerated and ran. I've been running ever since. For about two years I traveled with my friend Rose, she was a human and she's gone now. Stuck in a parallel universe."

The Doctor and Makenzie sat I silence for a while longer, the whole while tears rolled down the Doctor's face. Makenzie scooted closer to him and hugged him harder than he ever had. That did it for the Doctor as he let go of all the grief and loss and anger he had held onto since the Time war began. Makenzie continued to hold him and offered the same courtesy he gave her. She didn't judge him for what he'd done, but instead offered comforting words and a strong hug.

 **Wow this took me a while to write. The bit I wrote on the war made me cry writing it. Sorry this took so long, I had to get my school stuff together and had to plane my classes. On the flip side I watched tones of Doctor Who for character reference so when we get to the actual episodes it should be good.**

 **Luv Shadow 3**


	5. Open the door

**A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter. Sorry if you thought the Doctor was a little OOC, but isn't everyone a little OOC when fighting grief and loss. Well on with chapter 5 chickas.**

The two of them sat together for a long time, just holding each-other and crying. The Doctor cried until he had no more tears left. After words he put his head between his legs and let out an angry scream. He screamed for the family he'd lost, for the destruction of his home, and the total wipe out of his people. Makenzie didn't even flinch but she did continue to cry silent tears. Even though she had never met her people she felt the loss. Like the Doctor's, her head felt empty, like it should be buzzing with life. But she only felt the Doctor. Makenzie had so many questions about her people and planet, but they could wait until they had both calmed down. They ended up falling asleep in each-other's arms under the burnt orange sky and the silver leaves.

They woke up five hours later feeling slightly better about themselves now that they had had a chance to let out all the grief and pain that they had buried deep. The Doctor had felt the healing effects of being able to talk about what he'd done and he felt some of the weight being lifted. He wasn't alone any more. He had found another. The last Timelord and Lady. Things could be looking up for him.

The Doctor got up quickly and surprised Makenzie. His goofy smile had returned and his eyes looked just a bit younger.

"I thinks it's time for your first trip Kenz. Go put on some good cloths for running and meet me in the consul room in ten minutes."

Makenzie did as she was told and put on some comfy pants black sweat pants and a bright purple t-shirt provided to her by the TARDIS. She soon met the Doctor back in the consul room and found him sitting on the jump seat.

"What did you mean by first trip earlier?"

"Well… what's the use of a ship if you don't get out and see the universe?" The Doctor smiled and looked at Makenzie hoping to get some sort of reaction other than confusion. She was a Timelady after all. She should know this stuff. All Timelords and Ladies are born knowing about time streams, paradoxes and how TARDISs worked. Makenzie still looked a bit surprised. Her knowledge must be buried deep in her brain. Now he was determined to bring forth all her knowledge so she could live to her full potential. An educational trip seemed to be in order.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor landed the TARDIS with the customary thud and opened the doors. Makenzie looked out of the doors in awe. The planet was nothing like Earth. The grass was a deep purple and had the faint scent of bananas. _"Of course he would pick something to do with bananas"_ she thought. The shy was a deep orange similar to the one that could be seen in the garden on the Tardis. There were no trees and the ground sloped slowly and the grass turned to golden sand that lined the beach. Magnificent blue waved crashed against the crystal like rocks.

The Doctor led Makenzie down over the banana grass and down to the beach. He laid down his over-large jacked and signaled for her to sit down.

"It's time for a lesson Kenz. All Gallifreyens should have the knowledge of time and space and TARDISs but all yours is hidden deep in your subconscious. I've devised some exercises to help you uncover it. Help keep you safe on our adventures. Understand? Good let's start!"

Before Makenzie could even speak the Doctor was at her side on the coat facing her. He held out his hands and she gingerly took them.

"Now this is just a quick mental warn up before we go searching for all your memories. Now close your eyes." Makenzie did as instructed. "Now slowly go through all your memories and if you see something you don't was to picture a door. Once you do close it and it will keep others from seeing it."

"Why would I need to keep others from seeing it?"

"Well there are other species are telepathic, not just us now just practice."

Makenzie did as she was told. She practiced until she was sure she could hold defences in her own mind. This could be handy in shielding her mind for the Doctor. Over the month and a half they had known each other a certain level of trust had built up, but even then, Makenzie still wanted to keep some thought privet.

"I think I ready. Now what?"

"If I have your permission I would like to enter your mind. I've had years of training on how to control telepathy. It won't hurt at all, I just want to take a peak around to see if I can find all your memories."

Makenzie pondered for a bit thinking of the possible repercussions of having this man in her mind. In the end logic and trust over-ruled her paranoia. She nodded to the Doctor and closed her eyes as she felt his calloused fingertips on her temple. She imagined all the things she didn't want him to see and slammed the doors closed.

The Doctor was very careful when entering her mind. He saw the doors closing and he gave the unknown memories the space he thought they deserved. He kept walking down the long, twisting corridors of the Timelady's mind. He walked for what felt like hours until he reached a tall, TARDIS blue door. This door had to be it. The Doctor slowly walked to the door and turned the knob and opened the door. The sheer force of the memories being released knocked him out of her head. He found himself back on the beach with her and he looked over to Makenzie. Her eyes were open and held the golden glow of regeneration energy. The Doctor had succeeded. Makenzie was safer now that all her memories had been returned to the forefront of her head.

"What's with the glowing? Doctor what did you do?!" Makenzie was panicking. Did Timelords glow? Her mind told her yes they did, when they regenerate. "Am I dying? WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Calm down Kenz, It's just residual energy. You're a true Timelady now. All your memories are unlocked and you can regenerate to keep yourself safe. I hope that it never comes to that but if the need arises you should be able to regenerate. I can breathe a little easier now so I won't have a mini heart attack."

Makenzie began to feel why the Doctor was so happy. She felt long lost knowledge seeping into every last corner of her brain. She was a Timelady. A child of the stars. She saw all of time and space in front of her and she felt proud of what she could do. Her and the Doctor, the last children of Gallifery. Maybe this could all work out. Maybe not all the doors should be locked. Maybe there was room in their hearts for the other. Maybe, just maybe things could turn out better for the lost girl and the mad man in the blue box.

 **WOW. I'm on a role. This chapter didn't take as long as the last but I hope it's good. This is one of my better ones and I hope it would make my English teacher proud. Happy reading - Shadow**


	6. Run

**Chapter 6 chichas lets go. It's adventure time. Don't worry I'm guessing only about 5-6 chapters until we meet Martha. Heads up. I hate Martha so her actions are going to be straight from the script. As always I don't own anything at this point other than Makenzie, who is actually based off one of my best friends from dance class, Mackenzie, for her appearance. Well let's get on with the show.**

Both Gallifreyans were elated with Makenzie's knowledge returning to its rightful place at the forefront of her head. For the Doctor this called for a celebration adventure. The two walked hand in hand back to the TARDIS and right up to the console. The Doctor opened up a grate in the floor and pulled up a great book the possible size of two great big encyclopaedias. With her memories of Gallifrey returned Makenzie could make out the golden circular writing etched onto the forest green cover. _The Planetary Encyclopaedia of Time._

"Well Kenz it's your first big adventure it's up to you where we go."

"Ok, first before you jump in and mess things up, I've noticed you keep calling me Kenz instead of Makenzie. What's with that?"

"Well Kenz is a normal nickname for Makenzie and it has a good ring to it. In Arabic it means treasure. You truly are a treasure Kenz. I was broken when I met you. You've been thought about as much pain as I have and from what I've seen, you didn't let it spoil you. When I told you about the war you didn't run away or yell at me. You gave me a hug. You have two hearts of pure gold Kenz. That's rare in people who have suffered like you have."

"You have a good heart too Doctor. You took me in and healed me. You didn't flinch or criticize me when I woke you in the middle of the night screaming and crying from nightmares. You care too."

The two embraced in a big bear hug and swayed back and forth for a few moments before they broke apart. The Doctor nudged the forgotten book a little closer for Makenzie to look through and pick out their next destination. She sat on the jump seat with the book perched on her lap and she turned page after page to find just the right place. She eventually found herself in the "M" section and began looking for s good planet. Her eyes scanned the page until they fell upon a good one. Molseena. Had a nice ring to it.

"This one sounds good Doctor. What do you know about it?"

"Ooohh, this one's a bit different. The inhabitants are sort of the Earth equivalent of the Yeti. The planet is covered in thick snow and ice and it's rather pleasant."

"Well let's go." Makenzie tried to start setting the co-ordinance but she was promptly stopped by the Doctor. He grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes.

"Let me do this one. My treat."

Makenzie backed away from the controls and let the Doctor do his thing. The TARDIS wheezed and groaned as it began to move thru the vortex to its destination. It landed with a thud and the two adventurers stepped out into the cold. The ground was pure white with fresh snow. It danced in the gentle breeze that stirred the evergreen trees. Each house looked like a log cabin straight from a magazine. The Doctor was right, the inhabitants of Moseena did look like yetis.

"Doctor this is amazing!"

"Well it should be, you picked it out." He looked at her with a spark in his eyes. He had been so much happier sense he'd met Makenzie. His mind was no longer empty for it now held the buzzing of another Galliferyen mind. He still felt very guarded with his emotions and mental barriers. He was getting better. He'd found himself the other day just sitting I his room thinking. The Doctor had spent years and years running, perhaps it was time to settle down just a little. Even though Makenzie was a Timelady she still needed some stability after all she'd been thru. For some reason becoming domestic with Makenzie didn't sound too bad.

"Doctor come on let's explore." Makenzie's shouting had brought him out of his trance and he ran to catch up.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The planet at first glance seemed peaceful, until they had walked into a rally in the town square. The citizens were on the brink of a revolution. Their current emperor had taken away their right to vote for the representatives of office, women now Have little to no right and have been reduced to care givers and birthers for the men. Same sex marriage had been abolished and couples were being executed left right and center. Things had to be fixed.

The Doctor and Makenzie watched on at the rally. This was obviously an intelligent race. They seemed to have everything planed out. They would forcibly remove the current emperor from the throne. Next they had picked the men and women with the most political experience and would have them run in and election campaign all the while returning equal right to the public and office.

The Doctor and Makenzie looked on as the yeti people marched off to the palace in the distance. They were too far a way to make out the small details but it appeared to be made completely of ice and shimmered in the now setting sun. The yeti people marched on and the Doctor and Makenzie looked on in awe of the resilience of the peaceful giants. Oh how he wanted them to succeed. He really did but if it was one thing he was sure of, revolutions led to war and loss. He'd experienced it firsthand.

The day went as the Doctor expected. The Emperor had an army ready and that started a massacre. The Doctor and Makenzie were drawn into the fray trying to stop the fighting. This was what showed Makenzie just how the Time War had affected the Doctor. As the battle was fought on the steps of the ice castle he ran up to the top so he could overlook the scene. He switched on the sonic and brought it to his face and yelled.

"Listen up everyone. Why the hell are you even fighting? This shouldn't even be grounds for a fight. What's even your problem? Equal rights should be universal. Now I need you all to take a moment and think about this. I've seen war. It's not all glorified like in books and movies. You could lose everything you love in an instant. Don't fucking risk it!"

Makenzie listened to the Doctors speech and heard the breaking of his voice as he talked. This was personal for him. The Doctor had lived through the Last Great Time War, and he had everything. He and Makenzie were the last of their people. It broke her hearts to listen to him speak and not be able to hold him. Over the past weeks they had begun to forge a bond. They had a true understanding of what the other needed when they were upset. She gave in a little telepathic nudge to let him know that they would talk later.

The Yeti's looked at the Doctor after his little speech. They all held disgusted looked on their faces. The leader of the revolution stepped up to the Doctor with his blaster held high and aimed it at his face. He looked the Doctor dead in the eyes as he spoke with a thick accent.

"Who are you to tell us that war is not an option when it is the only option? Our people have suffered and we will suffer no more. Any who speak against us will fall at our hands."

It was a good thing the Doctor had superior Timelord biology or else he would have had a laser beam though his face. He grabbed Makenzie's arm and pulled her after him as he ran franticly back to the TARDIS. They pushed open the doors and slammed them shut. Together they piloted the ship into the time vortex and had her just float in the safety of a familiar area. The Doctor looked Makenzie sheepishly in the eyes. He ran up to her and held her close. His hand moved to her face as he cupped her soft cheeks. He brought his lips to hers and pressed them to hers. Makenzie's eyes flew open in initial shock but after he sent her his long hidden feelings through a telepathic push, she closed hr eyes and melted into his lips.

The two stayed like this until their repertory by-pass was about to cop out and they broke apart. This is what he missed. The sweet touch of another's body and mind. A fellow Timelord. The last time this had happens was before he'd stolen the TARDIS and traveled with his granddaughter, Susan. This was bliss. This was everything he had wanted for so long. He knew he was in love the moment they met and a telepathic connection was forged. This was all he wanted, a bond mate he could have by his side for the remainder of his regenerations.

 **Next chapter we see the possibly sexy aftermath of this first kiss. –Shadows**


End file.
